Count Marshall Lightbringer
Summary Count Marshall Lightbringer is a OC created by EliminatorVenom. Marshall is a major antagonist of Warville - Origins (The Knight), where Kain (When he was a normal human) is the protagonist. The Count faced Kain three times (In battle, without counting formal occasions), and luckily for Kain, he was killed on the final encounter thanks to Sir Hugh, the Great Knight. Appearance and Personality Marshall measures 1,74 meters and 81 kg, and he appears to be a muscular, caucasian blond man with emerald-green eyes. His hair is semi-long and combed to appear to be wavy. He has some scars over his body, and one notable scar on his left cheek. His usual attire consists of a blue-and-white doublet with a light blue wool shirt under it. He wears dark blue pants and brown tall boots, and he also wears a leather belt where he always carries a sword - on formal occasions, a bilbao. ''He tends to wear some jewelry, normally a gold necklace with a sapphire on the shape of a orb on the center of the medallion and a golden ring. In combat, he drastically changes attire, choosing a thick set of black fur clothes - shirt, pants, boots and gloves. These clothes are filled with a light layer of chainmail, and he also wears a special thick cape (Called ''Decken Sie die Klingen - Cover of the Blades), filled with reinforced steel chainmail and with many steel blades hidden within the thick black fur. However, his most notable defensive item is a bronze mask that is shaped like a laughing theater mask. The bronze used to make the mask is in fact magically forged, and is much more durable than reinforced steel. He also wears a black, big leather belt with many silver pads, and he also haves a smaller, hidden belt across his chest, to store his daggers. Marshall is a good-humoured, smart man with a deceiving nature. While he haves many loyal friends and he can easily make friends, it is very hard to know when he is and when he isn't lying, due to his nature of deceiving people/cheating them in order to achieve his objectives. He is very good at convinving and fooling people, and he frequently uses these traits to complete his goals. In combat, he is a cold murderer that will kill and hurt without any remorse - altough he won't get any pleasure from it - , something that contradicts his mask's happy nature. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: '''Marshall Lightbringer. '''Titles & Nicknames: Count Marshall, Count, The Bloody Actor. Origin: '''Warville - Origins (The Knight). '''Gender: Male. Age: '''31. '''Classification: Human warrior. Powers and Abilities: 'Slightly superhuman strength, durability, speed and reflexes. Incredible agility and skill in acrobatics, theatrics and in swordsmanship. Great at using crossbows, throwing knives, maces and axes. 'Attack Potency: Street Level by himself. Wall+ Level 'with his bombs. 'Speed: Faster Than Human Eye (He moved and attacked four knights at the same time, without letting them to react; Deflected a arrow shot at his head with his bare hands). Lifting Strength: Peak Human. (Able to lift heavy objects with relative ease) Striking Strength: Class H by himself; Class KJ with his weapons. Durability: Wall Level. (Could tank sword blows with relative ease), higher with his armor. Stamina: Peak Human. Range: Many meters with his crossbow. Intelligence: '''High; He is a master at planning, at tactics and at deceiving people. Also, he is a master at psychology. He is extremely skilled with many weapons, at lockpicking, acting and at acrobatics, and he has some notable knowledge on human anatomy, economy administration and on poisons. '''Weaknesses: Slightly arrogant, normal human weaknesses. Standard Equipment: Decken Sie die Klingen ("Cover of the Blades" in german): A very thick and long black fur cape, filled with high-quality steel chainmail, and armed with several hidden steel blades. The cape is used on Marshall's peculiar swordsmanship as a offensive and supportive asset, to hinder the foe's vision and to cover himself or to slash the enemy with the hidden blades. The cape's durability is very high (Wall+ Level), and thanks to the chainmail, it is pretty resistant to blunt and slash-based attacks. Langschwert ("Longsword" in german): Marshall's weapon of choice when in combat; It is a high-quality steel longsword that is very simple; The entire sword is made of white, pure steel, altough the handle is covered with blue leather; The hilt of the sword and the end of the handle have circle-shaped details, to ornament the blade. It is more durable and much sharper than the average steel sword, and it is a weapon to be feared, indeed. Throwing Knives: In combat, Marshall always carries a supply of useful throwing knives; Shaped from pure dark steel, these knives don't shine on the sun, and they are very sharp. Bilbao: Only used on formal occasions; Being crafted out of silver, it is more of a ornament than a actual weapon. Nonetheless, it is still a deadly asset, with a pointy blade, useful for combat. Fur Armor: ''A special black fur armor, used on combat; It appears to be very thick, but in truth, it is very thin; It appears to be thick because the armor is filled with many layers of high-quality reinforced steel. The armor shows great durability ('Wall+ Level), and it is also very flexible, allowing Marshall to perform stunts and swift moves even when clad with such heavy armor. Steel Armor: Marshall wears a light steel armor under his fur armor, should the fur armor fail to protect him; However, it is very light, barely useful for long fights. It is more suitable for a ranger than for a warrior, but it is still a valuable emergency asset. Die Cheshire ("The One Who Laughs"): A mysterious bronze mask, forged with both fire and magic; It appears to be a smiling greek theater mask. It is very durable ('''Small Building Level) and it shows massive resistance towards magic (It blatantly ignores and fully protects the Count from Low City Block Level 'magic - altough the very own Count doesn't knows of that resistance to magic). Also, it multiplies the Count's acting and deceit abilities by three times, while it is worn. However, it has a downside: When worn, Marshall will tire 10% faster than normal, and it increases his sadism as well (But not enough to cause any significant prejudice to him). ''Serrilated Dagger: Marshall's secondary weapon of choice while in combat; It is a very long steel serrilated dagger (In fact, it is almost as large as a shortsword), that doesn't shines on the sun. It appears to be of a pure grey - blade, handle and hilt. '''Feats: -- Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pressure Point Hits: Marshall, while he isn't versed or even good on martial arts, knows where the pressure points of the human body are located, and when he engages people in unarmed combat, he frequently uses them to disable his enemies quickly. And that, combined with his great agility and dexterity, will allow him to beat most foes who aren't trained with ease. Swordsmanship (Advanced): After training for many years with different masters of swordsmanship, Marshall taught himself a peculiar style of swordsmanship, which involves the mixed used of his sword and his cape. He created that style when he felt that the regular swordsmanship wasn't good enough, even the swordsmanship of the far east lands. Marshall uses his cape to hinder the vision of the enemy, to distract him with the sharp steel blades and the thick fur, to slash the confused enemy with the sword. Marshall can use his cape to block and deflect incoming attacks (Just like when he blocked nothing less than 12 crossbow bolts with his cape. Yup, the chainmail is good and thick enough to barely be affected by the bolts), cover the foe's vision and harm him with the blades, and while he/she is distracted with the cape, the slash/stab comes swiftly, catching the enemy off-guard and unprepared. He moves so fast, and his cape is so long, that he can freely move without the enemy knowing where he is, only having a general idea of where he can be. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9 Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Royal Figures Category:Knife Users Category:Evil Characters